Step up 3: What If?
by Kitsy4157
Summary: Step up 3 takes place but what happens if Moose wasn't the main character but another girl. And she's torn between two different boys from one house. The House of Samurai. I suck at summaries but please give it a go. First fanfic. Mostly Kid Darkness/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Step Up 3 sadly. If it was mine I would be doing wonders right know. I only own Eleanor and Aaron. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hi. My name's Eleanor and I just transferred to NYU from UCLA. People keep asking me why I did but truth is I have no idea. Unluckily for me, New York is the dance central and my twin brother is obsessed with street dancing. He's in the House of Samurai's.

ELEANOR'S PoV

I walked through the park since I heard a cheering noise and wasn't sure what it was. I had grown up to crowds and such but this was never what I expected. The whole park was packed off people while they formed a ring around someone. I could hear the music and automatically knew what it was. A battle. I had grown up with one. Tyler Gage was my much older brother and I knew all about them since I had learned it all from him. When he married Nora, he went away more often. He told me the types of music that was used for street dance. I walked towards the group and pushed my way through. There I saw a guy who was okay I guess. He had the moves but it had no story. I watched the competition fiercely and soon it was over. The other guy had lost.  
"Who's next?" he asked cockily.  
"Ooh. Cocky. I like it. I think I'll try," I shot back and with that I walked into the middle.  
"Yeah. I'll go easy on you girl. You don't look tough at all."  
"We'll see," I muttered to myself.  
He bowed and mockingly said, "Ladies first."  
I copied him and he became furious and he started. I saw his moves and memorised them. When it was my turn, I mocked his routine then did my own dance. I grabbed onto some other guy and did the splits still holding on. I automatically shot up and finished. I turned around and saw a few other guys looking angry too.  
"Idiots," I thought to myself.  
But then I saw something. I saw Aaron who was my twin brother. That must mean… OMG! That person I just battled is in the Samurai House. No wonder they looked angry so I did the signature Samurai position that only members of the house knew.

AARON'S PoV

I saw a girl get up and challenge Kid Darkness. Did she have any idea what she was up against? I started laughing with my mates and they laughed along. I saw her saying ladies first and Kid getting angry. He was mad but just shook it off and started dancing. The girl looked surprised but then returned to her normal face. Kid finished and the girl started. She mocked the dance and at that point I nearly screamed my head off. I looked at the others and they saw too. How could she have gotten our routine? I looked up just to see her finishing with the move my twin sister always used. She turned around and saw us and that's when I properly saw her face. It was my sister and she froze then recovered. She did the position of our group and walked off. Kid came stalking towards us and looked furious.  
"I can't believe a girl beat me. She was…," he trailed on but I wasn't listening. Finally I interrupted.  
"Dude, I found her,"  
"Are you sure because if not Julian is going to kill you?" he asked. "Anyway, who is she?"  
"The girl you just battled. Eleanor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I promise that the chapters will get longer. Please review or anything you want to so I update faster. What do you think of it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
I still don't own Step Up. :( But I'm working on ti. Ha ha. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**KID DARKNESS' PoV**

I just walked off and went towards the ring again. There no one looked like they were going to compete so I walked away. Suddenly I hear something.  
"Yo. I want ten on the skinny kid."  
I whipped around to see a curly headed dude in the ring. He kept shaking his head but I got impatient that I started dancing. I won. Simple as that and I was walking away when I heard that he had a few moves and when I fully turned around he was getting too many cheers so I pushed him off the table and he landed into a bunch of balloons. Then I realised, he won. I saw Luke grabbing the kid and running off.

**AARON'S PoV**

When the balloons went up, I grabbed Kid's hand and said, "We have to catch Eleanor."  
I saw her just walking off like she wasn't part of anything.  
"So here's the plan. We keep her running until we reach the house and we capture her."  
"Ok...but let's get going then," replied Kid.  
We ran to follow her but she started running too. When we reached the hot dog stand, instead of pushing her way through the people, she went though the gap of the roof and table. I did the same and ran harder but the plan failed. I chased my sister to the Pirate's club where I was supposed to meet Julian with the rest of the gang. She ran inside and I just ran towards Julian.  
"So who's that girl?" he asked.  
"The girl I was talking about," I replied.  
"Then let's get going."

**KID DARKNESS' PoV**

I walked in and saw that it was going to be very hard finding that boy and even harder finding Aaron's sister. I walked around and saw Baba go towards the boys bathroom with two other morons. I guess they found that animal kid. Not soon after the kid came running out with Baba and the others following him. The Samurai House started our dance and I walked across the others while jumping. I then moved towards the Moose guy but the other members interrupted.  
"Hey. I just want a few rounds with the kid," I said. "We have some unfinished business."  
"If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through us," said Luke.  
Just then Julian cut in.  
"Come on Luke be a good sport," he said.  
For the rest of the conversation I tuned out just looking for the girl, Eleanor. I tuned back in when Julian said, "Bubbles and balloons, that's so amateur."  
Clap. Clap. Clap. I turned around to see Eleanor walking forward.  
"I'm sp proud that you admitted you're an idiot and that you can't dance," she said.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" replies Julian. "I am a great dancer. I'm just saying Moose here is an amateur."  
"But," she said, "Kid Darkness is better than you right."  
Woah. When did I come into this.

* * *

**Thanks for everything guys and i hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that the PoV's aren't in Eleanor's but it will be. And the chapters will get longer. Remember to do all those things you do. Wink wink. =)**


	3. AN

**Hi guys.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating but i have been really busy with school work and we have lots of assignments coming up. I have to get get good grades so yeah. I am hopefully planning to upload this weekend and it will defiantly be LONGER. HE HE. Thanks so much for reading. Anyways what do you think is going to happen? Something to occupy your minds. Ha. **

**Thanks again.**


End file.
